beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Pegasus F:D
The BB-105 Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Japanese: ビッグバン ペガシス エフ：ディー) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on March 26, 2011 in Japan as the first Beyblade of the Metal Fury toyline. It also appears in the anime and manga series, [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D|'Beyblade: Metal Fury']] as the evolution of the Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, owned by the series' protangonist, Gingka Hagane. It was released on March 26, 2011 in Japan. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new F:D 4D Performance Tip, which changing its Performance Tip from SF to RF with varying spin velocities. This Beyblade is also the first to introduce the 4D Fusion Wheel. It's Big Bang Fusion Wheel is constructed with three components: a PC Frame, Metal Frame and Core.The Fusion Wheel's core of this beyblade has a wing-like design. These parts can be arranged in up to four different performance modes with an unique attack option for each. It is the last evolution of Pegasis in the anime. Takara-Tomy would succeed the Big Bang Pegasis F:D with the release of the Wing Pegasis 90WF, which appears later in the manga. Hasbro also released Cosmic Pegasus W105R²F, which is inspired by Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Beast The Pegasus III beat is Pegasus,the winged horse that flew into the heavens Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury During their battle, Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved in an intense pillar of light. Attempting to discover the extent of his Beyblade's evolution, Gingka and Kenta test the new Pegasus, but Gingka found the changes awkward. But after fending off Johannes & his Beat Lynx from Yuki, he's told of the legend of the Star Fragment & the Legendary Bladers. Making him realize that his Pegasus Bey is enchanted by a piece of this same Star Fragment, Gingka christens his new Pegasus, the Cosmic Pegasis. When Gingka and Co. began their quest to search for the remaining Legend Bladers, they were stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenged Gingka for his Legend power and they took off. Pegasus was gaining the upper-hand until Beat Lynx used it's height change ability. Beat Lynx turned the tables and was finishing off Pegasus until, Kyoya appeared and launched his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. It drove away Beat Lynx and Johannes retreated. When Gingka and Co. found Ryuga on Zarkan Island, Ryuga fought Kyoya and won against him. Gingka then challenged Ryuga to a battle so he could help on their quest but ultimately, lost. Gingka later decided to prove he is a worthy owner of Big Bang Pegasis by undergoing intense training with Kyoya. Special Moves *'Big Bang Tornado': This move is used to make a tornado by spinning around quickly in a circular motion. *'Shining Tornado': Gingka used this move to fly higher than the black sun against his battle with nemesis. *'Super Cosmic Nova': Gingka used this move against Nemesis after using Big Bang Tornado. Other Versions Big Bang Pegasis F:D White Ver. - Blue and White Recolor; released in the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set Big Bang Pegasis F:D Red Ver. '- Black and Red Recolor '''Big Bang Pegasis F:D '- Gold recolor released in the Legendary Blader set Trivia *Big Bang is a reference to the tournament it was competing in, '''Big Bang Bladers, and the theory of existence, Big Bang Theory. *The tournament was only called Big Bang Bladers in the Japanese anime/manga only though. *Big Bang Pegasus only competed in Big Bang Bladers in the manga. *This may be a pun to Gingka's name which is Japanese for "Galaxy". *This is Gingka's first Beyblade to ever obtain a mode switch feature. This is also the 12th Metal Saga Beyblade to have a mode switch, Dark Gasher was the first, Storm Aquario was the second, Storm Capricorn third, Lightning L-Drago fourth, Poison Serpent the fifth, Meteo L-Drago the sixth, Gravity Perseus the seventh, Hades Kerbecs eighth, Evil Befall ninth, Nightmare Rex tenth, Sol Blaze the eleventh. *Big Bang Pegasus is one of the only two Beys that contain three parts for it's 4D Fusion Wheel. The other is Fusion Hades AD145SWD. *The Big Bang 4D Fusion Wheel has been known to rattle inside of battle. *It is the first Bey to feature four different modes. *Big Bang Pegasus is the first beyblade to have a 4D tip in the Anime *Big Bang Pegasus III F:D is the first beyblade to have all of it's parts useing the 4D system. (4D Tip,Wheel,and Energy Ring) Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|350px|left|Demonstration and Test Drive thumb|350px|left|The F:D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Legend Beyblades